


Sealed with a kiss

by Luu1234



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fem!arthur, Fluff, Gen, Time Skips, fem!merlin, two shot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luu1234/pseuds/Luu1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Arthur of Camelot hates having to act like, well, a princess. She's always felt for comfortable in armor than in dresses. One day, as a result of an argument between Uther, Arthur stormed out of the castle and takes a walk in the forest, where she finds Merlin. A girl who seems too fond of the idea of execution, talks to animals and is apparently a socerress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sealed with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in two year, so expect my grammar and spelling and everything in between to be pretty bad. I just felt the merthur calling to me along with a side dish of lesbians and here we have this piece of work. I'm very lazy but I hope to get the second soon. I'm also not sure if this will have more than two chapters. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy!

Arthur stomped out of the throne room stubbornly. Her father made no effort trying to stop her, knowing it would be futile. She huffed, crossing her arms tightly across her chest. 

She didn't need another lecture about her attire or how to act like a lady. Arthur was never one to just sit and play with her dolls or wear those long silk dresses. Arthur was 14 for crying out loud, she should be old enough to do and act how she see fit. She wanted to be out with knights training along side with them. She had to fight a tooth and nail with her father for him to even consider letting her own armor; it was pretty obvious she wasn't going to take it off any time some just cause of some petty talk. 

Arthur went to her chamber with her maid waiting for her patiently. "Milady." The servant stood up abruptly from the bed, "I didn't realize you'd be back so soon."

"I'm going out for a little." Arthur said furiously, looking for her handy knife she liked carrying around. It made her feel a little more like a knight. "But... Milady..." The maid slowly started, clearly baffled. 

"What? I said, I'm out in the woods, not I'm going to tavern. Don't tell Uther." Arthur said more aggressively. 

"But it's getting late. It could be dangerous. I'd hate to see you hurt." She said quietly, obviously trying not to upset Arthur again. Arthur draped a cape over herself and took off ignoring she warnings. She needed space to breathe and be herself.

"I won't be long." Arthur reassured already half out the door. She dashed out of the castle in no time at all, bumping into a few servants along the way. When she got to the lower town, she put her hood over her head to avoid unwanted attention.

Arthur had always admire how different the people here was. It was filled with so much more life and excitement. There were people from other places here to drop off supplies, there were people selling different things along the side, there were kids chasing each other like Uther never let her do. She slipped past the peasant, slightly amused, pretending to be a criminal escaping prison. Once in the safety of the wood, she took off the hood and faced up towards the sun. The bright sun wasn't that high and mighty in the sky anymore as it slowly ascended to the ground.

She loved the forest. There was no one there to judge her, no one to tell what do to or not to do. In the forest, she wasn't the princess of Camelot. She was just Arthur. It gave her a peace of mind, a quick hide-away. Arthur smiled to herself as she strolled through the forest like she always did when she couldn't stand Camelot or when she got too frustration arguing with Uther. 

She enjoyed her time admiring everything as if it was her first time here again. She watched the ground as she stepped one foot in front of another. 

She didn't need to look where she was going. Arthur had walked through these woods so many she could navigate through them in her sleep. Arthur didn't do much except for walking. After a short while she had acquired a stick in which she used to poke to the ground, disturbing some leaves. When the sun was lower and the clouds' edges were beginning to stain a pinkish orange, she found herself at the lake.

Arthur pulled out of her thoughts, thinking it'd be good fun to try and catch the little fishes need the shore. She only managed to catch one, however. She watched it swim around in her hand as it tried to find its way back to the large lake. Arthur release it after the water seeping out of the her hand made the puddle almost disappeared. 

On her way back to the castle after her little walk she heard a snap. Arthur quickly hid behind a tree, holding her breath to not be discovered. When she didn't hear any other movement, she slowly looked toward the direction of the sound. On the fallen tree, sat a girl who was fiddling with her nails. 

She look just as old as Arthur but a bit short. Her hair was wavy and dark. It was slightly tangled, but not from the lack of combing, more like from the constant wind blowing in her hair. From the distance and angle of her head, Arthur couldn't see her eyes, only long curled lashes. Her cheek were full, but her cheekbones were still very sharp. Her lips were a pale pink and slightly dry, evidence that she worked outside. However her skin was surprisingly pale. She wore a ragged dress that was visibly faded in color. The afternoon light hit her at a perfect angle, making her features that much more beautiful. 

Arthur stared in awe at her with her mouth was slightly opened. The tiniest bit of saliva daring to drip out from the corner of Arthur's mouth, looking at the girl's longing pretty fingers as it glided through her hair, untangling any knots. Arthur quickly caught herself, turning away and wiping her hand over her mouth. Heat practically radiating off of Arthur's face. 

What was she doing?

She was meant to act like a civil human. She shouldn't be gawking over some peasant girl wondering around in the wood(what was she even doing here; this was Arthur's forest). Or longing to touch those soft cheek, tracing those very defined cheekbones. And she definitely should not be thinking about running her hand through the girl's hair while feeling her slightly dry lips on her's perfectly soft ones. Her thoughts were cut short when she hear a gasp from behind her.

Arthur froze, had she been found out in her hiding?

Arthur slumped her shoulder in humiliation, however if she was found out, at least she was going to face it like a man. She straightened up and was about to step out when the girl spoke. "Why hello there, gentle creature of thus forest!" The girl squealed, giggling. Arthur quickly leaned back into her hiding spot, realizing now that the girl gasped at an approaching deer and was... Talking to it? She leaned back to see that the girl was, in fact, talking to the deer with much excitement.

"Do you live here mister deer?" She asked gingerly at the deer. The deer merely stared at the girl and leaned it's neck forward. She laughed a little, slowly reaching out, not to scare it.

"Of course you do. Why else would you be here?" She answered for it as she continued to pet the deer. Arthur was again left mesmerized. How could such a precious creature live in such a place? The girl gasped again, her eyes and smile widening as if she figured out every secret there was.

"I know! Since you live here, would you like to help me?" She inquired, standing up. She nodded her head as if to beckon it to walk with her, which it did. It was no surprise, she must have been a fairy or sorcerer to have may able to smitten Arthur so quickly. Arthur liked the first idea though.

"I got lost a while back, you see. I can't seem to tell which forest is which." She sheepishly laugh, "Would you mind keeping me company? My name's Merlin, by the way." Merlin, Arthur thought, it was a fitting name. Arthur found herself following them, drawn to Merlin's voice. She pushed back the tiny nagging voice in her head. 

This inappropriate and most definitely un honorable. Not to mention, it was getting late, people will soon miss her back in Camelot. 

But curiosity got the better of her, what could she do? "Its so nice out here. I absolutely love your forest!" Merlin's exclaimed, giving the deer a cheeky smile, "Tell me, do you which way is to Camelot?" 

Arthur flinched at the mention of her kingdom. Did she live in Camelot? If she did, there was a chance Arthur would see her again. The thought made Arthur smile. Merlin suddenly giggled, jumping in the air as she twirled around to face the deer and walked backward to keeping eye contact with the deer, "Don't tell me we're already crossed the boarder into Camelot! Oh! Wouldn't that be something!" Merlin laughed delightedly at her ridiculous comment and turned around again to skip happily over the branches.

Surprise, surprise, you're actually not far from the heart of Camelot, Arthur thought sarcastically. Merlin's gentle laugh was like music to Arthur's ear, sending butterflies to her stomach. Her voice was so rich and smooth, she longed to hear more. However she couldn't really ignore what Merlin had said. The way she exclaimed the word Camelot, it was as if it an outrageous idea to even think of going anywhere near Camelot. But why? The closest boarder was quite a long walk from here. Did she really not know that she had wondered so far from her home. 

After that, Merlin talked about anything and everything. She talked about how she lived on a farm and helped her mother with the fields. She talked about her friends and the nice old couple in her village who sometimes let her eat their apples. She talked about the weather, the sky, she even talked about how the leaves this year were greener than last year! She talked the different lands she's gone to on her walks.

"I always walk around aimlessly in the forest, but that'd by far would be the longest I've ever walked. But it's always helps me. You know, walking. It helps calm me down or just... I don't know, it's nice having nothing but leaves and animals to talk to. My mum says its not good cause theres bandits and wolves in the forest. But I think I can take care of myself." Merlin put her hands on her hip and flash a bold smile to show her confidence. 

Arthur almost wanted to scoff. She thought she could defend herself against bandits? She looked so skinny and delicate, not at all like Arthur who was strong and fit, despite being a girl. Maybe it was a good idea to follow her. What if there's wolves around. Surely, Arthur would have to protect her. 

Of course. 

Thats why Arthur was following her; she just wanted to make sure at Merlin was safe, not because of some childish reason like because she thought Merlin indeed was an angel sent from heaven. 

"My mums always worrying about me. That's probably because it's only me and her. My dad left before I was really know him." Merlin sighed, "Sometimes I think it's my fault he left. I don't know why. But I just feel like I could have done something. Asked him to stay. Or just... something, you know?"

Merlin looked back checking to make sure the deer was still with her. Merlin became silent for a while. She looked at the ground as her feet dragged ever so slightly. Despite Arthur unable to see her face she knew the girl's smile had fallen. Arthur felt as if she was responsible for some reason. Like she should go and hold the poor girl close to her, tell her that it couldn't possibly be her fault and that she shouldn't think that way. Arthur found herself once again flushed. How could a stranger have so much effect on her?

Merlin soon perked up though, shaking off the feeling. "I shouldn't be talking about such things! Am I right? I'm here because I want to be happy." Merlin said, cheerful again. "I should be running around embarking on new adventures! Not sulking!" She scoffed at herself. She jumped on an overgrown root, levitating her by only a few inches. "I should be exploring this new land! If this really is Camelot, then I should be spending my time here having fun!" Merlin exclaimed. "If this is Camelot! Then I should be looking for unicorns! I've heard they like the nice soft green grass that grows here! Maybe you've seen one?" Merlin was basically bouncing with joy and excitement now. "If this is Camelot..." Merlin trailed off, mischievous smile spreading wide across her face. Arthur leaned closer, wondering what she was going to say. What could she be so excited about? 

She jumped down, kneeling next to the deer at eye level, "If this is Camelot," she began again, "Imagine what an adventure it's be if I..." Merlin leaned closer to the deer's ear and childishly whispered the next few words. 

The next few words that stunned Arthur. Those words that made her whole body stiffen and her blood run cold. The words that made her head go blank with rage and fear. Her fist clenched as each breath came out as a low silent hiss. "Imagine what an adventure it'd be if I..."

"Use magic in Camelot."

Merlin giggled to herself, leaping backwards. She threw her arms out, spreading them wide as she twirled. "Oh, can you imagine?!" She said as a glow of gold appear in her eyes. The air around her darkened until a blue cloak appeared draped across her shoulder and over her head. 

Arthur gasped quietly. She had never seen magic before, she never have imagined it would be this graceful. It had a sense of lightness to it in Arthur's opinion. Merlin quickly grabbed the side of her cloak, covering her mouth, only her blue eyes showing through the shadows. She ran behind a tree, looking around dramatically, "I'm running through the busy town, people joyfully minding their own business. But then suddenly..." She paused, leaning towards the deer.

"'Sorcerer! Sorcerer!' They yelled! Pointing fingers at me." Merlin jumped as if in fright, out from behind the tree. She let go of the cloak, dashing to another tree, the deer not far behind.

"Guard will soon be pursuing me!" She yelled as she ran, "Hot on my tail. And then..." She sharply turned, her back pressed close against the tree this time.

"More and more will come. They'll have me corner." Merlin dramatically said, placing the back of hand on her forehead and tilted her head as if she was a damsel in distressed. Her other hand straight out in front of her showing surrender to the imaginary guards.

"'We've got you sorcerer!' They'd say as they drag me off." Merlin's body went limp before an unseen force held her elbows up, keeping her from falling on her face and it dragged her towards the deer like a ragged doll. Deer backed up and leaned in sniffing Merlin's head that was drooping, looking as spooked as Arthur was. The force released her and she fell onto her knees, making the deer and Arthur flinch.

"And then," Merlin's head perked up, whipping her hair out of her face, "The mighty king Uther will be there." Merlin shifted, tucking her legs under herself.

"'Oh please great king!'" She begged on the ground, "'Spare my soul!'"

"'You have committed a crime punishable by death!' he say!" Merlin roared, making her voice a few octaves lower. "'Take her away!' He'd scream as they drag me away to my death!"

She once again got close to the deer, questioning it, "What do you think he'll do to me? Cut my head off? Or maybe he'll tie boulders to my legs and drown me. Or maybe he'll hang me." Merlin's voice got more and more excited with each suggestion. It made Arthur sick thinking that someone could even joke about this.

Merlin gasped, as her face lit up, "Or maybe..." She began eagerly, "he'll burn me at the stakes!"

Merlin threw her hands up and fell backwards onto the ground. "Oh! Wouldn't that be exciting!"

She propped herself up with her elbows, looking at the deer. "On the day of the execution, people will gather to seeing a young maiden, caught for her vial act of using magic. So dangerous, they even put her in chains!" Merlin stood, hands behind her back, limping pass the deer. "They'd tie her up and say, 'any last words, sorceress?'"

Merlin said the line sorrowful, looking up at an imaginary balcony. "The king will nod. And flames and smoke will raise from the ground under my feet. The smoke of smoke filling my lungs. And then..." She breathed. Her sly smile returned on her face. "And then, I will fly!" Merlin announced.

She took a leap and flew! Her body was lifted higher and higher. Arthur watched Merlin floated with her golden eyes. Arthur almost forgot to breathe as she watched. "I will raise from the flames and say, 'You have not caught me yet!'" Merlin shouted with a pointing finger. "I will fly and fly! Away from Camelot, along side with the bird as king Uther announces, 'I will find you, Merlin! If its the last thing I do!' That will be the day a sorcerer made a fool out of King Uther." Merlin laughed as she fell into a pile of leaves she had made. "Oh, wouldn't that be a story to tell." Merlin sighed, glancing at the sky.

Arthur decided to come out of her hiding place. She wasn't going to let the girl, a sorcerer, mock her father. She unsheathed her knife, gripping it tightly. 

At first only the deer noticed, snapping it's attention to Arthur, who glared back at it. Arthur swiftly walked over to Merlin, taking each step with care. "What's wrong?" Merlin asked, noticing the deer's strange behavior. She lifted her head, noticing Arthur, giving her the death glare. Merlin scurried to her feet, putting a hand in front of her as to surrender. As Arthur took a step forward, Merlin took a step back. The deer took off in fear, but neither took broke eye contact. 

"Sorceress." Arthur hissed, raising her knife to point to Merlin's neck. "I'm in Camelot aren't I?" Merlin asked as-matter-of-factly. Arthur lunged forward as Merlin yelped in surprise, leaping backward. Arthur's moves were quick, using what the knights had taught her, but Merlin was quicker. Arthur managed to trip her on a root, to only have her float backward. 

Arthur finally pinned her into a tree, her knife press up against the others neck while her other arm pressed her close to the tree. Though Arthur found it hard maintaining a glare with someone floating a good four inches above the ground.

"Please don't hurt me." The girl squeaked, her breathing had gone uneven as she panicked.

"Get down here." Arthur growled and stepped back a little to allow her to float down. Right when her feet touched the ground, Arthur pressed her knife to her throat again. "Don't you dare try anything funny." She threatened.

"That's very unlady-like. Threatening a fair maiden like this don't you think?" Merlin rumbled nervously, she voice was shaking.

"You're one to talk, sorceress." Arthur hissed through gritted teeth.

Merlin sucked in a quick breath, feeling the blade being pressed further into her skin, "I... I mean no harm."

Arthur growled a response through gritted teeth, "And why the hell should I believe you." If look could kill, Merlin would have been dead by now. Merlin heaved a sigh, her jest flattening a great deal as air left her lungs. Shifted her head to the side as much as she can without getting cut, looking like she was shaking she head in disappointment. She looked defeated, as if Arthur was the thickest person ever. She glanced back at Arthur, tears pooling up in her eyes. She close her eyes as a tears escaped the corner of her eyes. 

Only now did Arthur notice how dark it had become, the moonlight reflecting off the tears made them look like the tears were glittering. Even as Arthur threaten her, there was still a part if her who thought she was still the most gorgeous creation made. She took a deep breath as she gave one last push to try to make Arthur see reason. 

"Come on," she said desperately, "I'm a human too! With a family and friends! Please. You shouldn't be doing this." 

...Human, Merlin had said.

Arthur ruffled her face, that concept seemed so foreign. She was only human. The weight of reality suddenly hit her with full force. 

Sorcerers were people too. She was a person. Arthur was about to kill someone. A simple farm girl who walks around in the forest talking to animals and plays pretend execution. A lonely girl who didn't have a father. Who had blame herself for her father's disappearance. 

Then she thought about her father. Not King Uther, her father. What would he feel, how would the people feel about their princess killing a human in cold blood. Killing a peasant girl as young as her. 

But she's a sorceress, wasn't she? She was enchanting Arthur. She couldn't possibly think that a sorcerer didn't mean any hurt for the well-being of Camelot. 

Arthur wanted to believe that. She wanted so much to believe that it was true. But she knew what she felt, she knew that this girl couldn't have enchanted her. She knew that killing her won't free she from some spell casted upon her. 

It was Arthur's turn to avert her eyes from the girl. Her joint loosened with guilt no matter how hard she gripped her knife. But she was a sorcerer, Arthur tried to reason with herself again. 

"You're shaking." Merlin whispered, softly touching Arthur's hand. Arthur flinched feeling the girl's hand onto her's. They were rough, worn from working all day. Arthur met her eyes, they were plain with a hint of worry and fear, but also pity, if you looked hard enough. Somehow, at some point, both their breathing had synchronize and Arthur once boiling rage had cooled to nothing. She lowered the knife and relaxed the arm pinning Merlin chest. For a moment, their breaths were the only thing audible, their heartbeats were the only thing that could be felt.

But the moment was short lived when Merlin harshly grabbed Arthur's shoulders and roughly pushed her aside, "Look out!" The wind from a flying arrow skimmed Arthur's cheek as it hit more accurately on Merlins pale neck. Merlin winced, covering the cut with her hand. Arthur suddenly turned protective, seeing Merlin injured by the arrow. 

Bandits. 

Arthur faced the forest, that was clouded with darkness as she went into her fighting stance. However before she could even engage in a fight(that she most likely wouldn't have won considering her size and petty knife), Merlin tugged her arm, taking off in a dash. 

The bandits screams in the background as more and more joined the chase. But they had the upper hand. Arthur had grown up in this place. She knew where she was going.

"This way," Arthur took a turn, grabbing Merlin's hand. She led them to a small dip in the the ground to resembled a crater at the foot of a tree. Conveniently, it was just big enough for them. They jump in, kneeling as closed to the ground as they could. "Here." Merlin whispered. She took hastily took off her cloak and laid a hand on it. She closed her eye, whispering something that could only be described as an incantation. She opened her eyes to reveal a fading color of gold again.

"Put this on." Merlin whispered, leaning forward in attempt to drape the cloak(that Arthur could have worn had doubled in size) over Arthur's head. Arthur stared intensely at the cloak, it didn't look any different than before, except for the size of course.

"What did you do to it?" Arthur asked consciously, leaning backward. Merlin groaned a little and rolled her eyes, pulling Arthur closer, successfully putting the cloak over her head.

"I made it so that no one can see us if we're wearing it." She explained. Arthur looked up, realizing that despite she clearly felt the fabric over her head, she could still see the world around her. Her gazed at her surrounding in amazement. Merlin cracked a smile as she watched the knight peer out into the forest.

A dark silhouette soon came in view. Arthur instinctive flinched, ducking out of view. However Arthur remembered what Merlin had said. If it was really true... Arthur had thought. She internally shrugged, figuring this was the last time she'll ever experience this so why not enjoy the moment. She cockily straightened her back, staring dead straight at him. She even leaned forward almost daring the bandit to try to find her. Merlin rolled her eyes, "Cocky royals."

Arthur looked at her, clearly offended. She tried to think of an insult, but when she couldn't think of one she just went with, "Filthy farm girl" and jabbed Merlin's side with her elbow. Merlin grunted a little too loudly and rubbed her side. The bandit turned toward theirs direction. Arthur tensed, what if he could really see us? What if he knows we're here? After what seems like eternity to Arthur, but only a few seconds for Merlin, the bandit left. Arthur sighed in relief.

"We're safe," Arthur said, taking out cloak off.

Once the cloak was neatly folded in Merlins arms, it had returned to it's normal size and color, closing it's invisibility. They both stood, dusking themselves off. "You saved my life," Arthur said, "Thank you." Merlin laughed sheepishly, "It's no big deal, really." 

"No, it's a big deal," Arthur insisted, "I'm forever in your debt. Please, let's me show you my gratitude." Merlin shifted uncomfortably and let out a nervously laugh, she clearly wasn't use to this. Merlin looked at the ground and shrugged, trying to decline however couldn't even manage to form words. Thats when Arthur saw the dried blood on her neck and remembered. 

"You're hurt." Arthur said before she realized. Merlin shoot a dumbfounded look to Arthur, "Huh?" Arthur stepped forward, "The arrow, it cut your neck. Here, let me see it." "No, no! I'm fine really!" Merlin said quickly as her covered the cut. "Come on let me see it. It could be infected." Arthur pried Merlin's stubborn hand off her wound to find there was no wound. It looked like someone had merely smudged blood over her neck. 

Arthur's confusion must have shown because Merlin stepped back a little and rubbing away at the dry blood, "See? Like I said, nothing to worry about."

"How... How can that be?" Arthur questioned, "I was running with you... It... Magic are made of incantations, how... When did you heal your neck?"

"I didn't," Merlin quickly answer. Arthur raised an eyebrow, showing her disbelief. "It just happens," Merlin further explained, "I've never learned magic- well, not extensively, maybe a few tricks here and there, but nothing harmful! Everything else's is instinct." Arthur stared at her with the same expressing.

"Instinct." She echoed. "Yes." Merlin honestly answered. Arthur looked for any signs that Merlin was lying, but Merlin looked so sincerely about it, Arthur could only accept it as the truth. 

She straightened up, holding her chin high and clearing her throat, "Nevertheless," Arthur prompted, "You did save my life, sorceress, despite my attempt to kill you.  
So. Do not worry, you shall not go unrewarded."

"How about we just start with names?" Merlin asked uncertain, she put out her hand, "I'm Merli-"

"I know," Arthur said nonchalantly, shaking Merlin's hand.

She didn't realized what she said until a few second later. "What?" Merlin asked, tilting her head a little. "I-i mean-" Arthur huffed, trying not to blush, "I'm Arthur of Camelot." Merlin gaped at her, stunned at what she just said. Arthur gave her an uncertain look, "H-hello...?" 

"Oh my gosh!" Merlin jumped in joy as if she snapped out of a trance. She sandwiched Arthurs hand in hers in pulled her closer, "You're princess Arthur Pendragon of Camelot!? My word! I've never guessed that I would ever meet, let alone save, Princess Arthur of Camelot! This will be by far the most exciting tale to tell! Next to the encounter with the keeper of the unicorns, of course." Merlin swung Arthur around, dancing with her as Arthur attempt to keeping her balance. Merlin let go of her, still frolicking in her own world. 

"Yes, yes," Arthur said, leaning on a tree for support as she waited for her dizziness to subside, "So you accept the offer?" Merlin paused and looked at Arthur in glee. 

"Of course! I mean," Merlin clear her throat and straightened herself, talking a lot calmer this time, "Yes, that would be nice." Arthur smiled at her excitement. She was so precious.

"But..." Merlin paused, crossing her arm across her chest, thinking intently, "What would I want?" "Anything at all!" Arthur exclaimed, "I can do anything you ask. Just name it, was is it that you want?" Merlin tilted her head as her eyes wondered to the sky. She balanced on the balls of her heels as she pondered. Arthur gazed at her. She looked even more beautiful close up. 

Arthur could see more details, like her collarbones which poked out occasionally when she ruffled her dress too much, or the pink flush that tinted her cheeks. "How about..." Merlin begins thoughtfully,

"You make me court sorcerer?"

Merlin's smile was small, but knowing, as if she already knew her answer. It gave her a sort of mischievous aura, like she knew how to get her way. Arthur scoffed, surely this wasn't really what she wanted? However Merlin's expression was unmoving(only lifting an eyebrow to mimic Arthur) Arthur lets out a strangled laugh. "T-that's... Absorbed!" Arthur said, "My father would never allow a sorcerer to be permitted in the court!" 

"Ahhhhhh..." Merlin nodded mockingly, "Is that so?"

Arthur step back, getting squeamish under Merlin's gaze. She didn't like this. She didn't like how she was vulnerable. How Merlin knew what to say, how to say things to throw her off. As if she was playing with her. "B-besides," Arthur persisted, "Magic is banned from Camelot! My father would never see reason to such an idea." Merlin's smiled got bigger and she giggled to herself. She playfully hopped closer to Arthur, looking down at her hands. She took Arthur's warm hands into her own, "Maybe when you're queen, things can be different. We can be friends until that day comes, promise?" 

Before Arthur could answer, Merlin leaned forward and placed a kiss on Arthurs cheek. "Sealed with a kiss." Merlin whispered in Arthur's ear. Merlin laughed, looking at Arthur's shocks face as she tried to find her voice. Merlin gave her one last warm smile and a squeeze before releasing her hold on Arthur's hand. Merlin took off, skipping into the darkness. Merlin spoke without looking back at Arthur, "A sorcerer saved your life, with magic, remember that! It's a promise, Arthur!" 

"W-wait!" Arthur snapped back into her senses. She watched Merlin walk away as she unfolded her cloak. "It's dangerous out there, are you sure you'll be safe?" Arthur called to her. "Ha! I'm can take care of myself!" Merlin said cockily. She turned around, glancing at Arthur as an orb of light eliminated next to her. Arthur flinched, watching Merlin do magic so casually. "See you around!" Merlin yelled putting on her hood on taking off. 

Arthur sighed realizing how much things she still wanted to say to her. She lightly brushed the place Merlin had kissed, remember her rough but strangely pleasant lips pressed onto her cheek. Her heart raced thinking of Merlin. Despite knowing that by the this time Uther would be furious of her absence, she skipped happily home, not realizing that she had dropped her knife at some point.


End file.
